Wanna watch a movie?
by AOBZ
Summary: Alex stared in Olivia's eyes as she felt the woman slide her hand down to her pyjama bottoms. She stared people down in the court room daily, but when Olivia slid her hand into her pants, she was powerless to resist her. Super femmeslash! AO pairing as always :


It's funny how writing these things can just de-stress you so much. I expect I'll be writing more within the next few months. I got some really, really shitty, frustrating, and scary news a few days ago, and so I'll be definitely throwing myself into writing you guys some more stories. I went to my dr expecting to be told I was done with everything, but not so much. Sometimes the medical system is frustrating in its lack of competence. Can't believe that in this day and age, with all our technology, that people can still make such grave and serious mistakes. Here we go again.

Anyways, now that I'm done stressing (not really), onto happy stuff! I'm glad you guys are so great and leave love at the end of my stories. It's so nice to escape and immerse yourself in writing. I am pretty happy with how this one turned out. I tried to be super detailed for those of you (like me) who enjoy being able to "see" what is going on. I tried anyways :). I think it's pretty lovey (and hot!). I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks so much for reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Also: SUPER NC-17 RATED! AO love 3

* * *

Alex opened the apartment door and smiled at the woman before her. Olivia always had that effect on her. She could feel her body tingling as she surveyed her head to toe: the woman had shown up in jeans, a t-shirt, and was holding a pizza in her hand. Although she was very excited at seeing the sexy brunette, the pizza was what caused her to really get excited.

Olivia watched as she was discretely looked over. She, on the other hand, made no attempt to hide her blatant appreciation of Alex's body. The blonde was in pyjamas (no bra, she noticed with appreciation) and had her hair up in a ponytail, a look that Olivia really liked. She loved it when the woman was dressed casually; she found it really sexy.

"Come on in."

Olivia smiled again and walked into her apartment.

"Do you want me to take this to the kitchen or do you just wanna eat it in the living room?"

"Let's just eat in the living room."

"Okay."

Even though she knew now where it was, she let the blonde lead the way. She watched Alex as she moved, admiring the woman's figure. It had only been a few weeks that the two had been officially seeing each other, but they had been getting close and flirting for months before that. Olivia could hardly remember what brought them to where they were now, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she finally had the woman she'd been after for as long as she could remember.

The women sat on the couch, opting to sit at either end so they could eat and face each other. They opened the box of pizza and eat took a slice before starting to chat.

Alex shared that she had been in court that day, prosecuting the man that Olivia and Elliot had caught a week earlier. Olivia nodded, trying hard to pay attention to what was being said to her. She managed to catch that the woman had had a bad morning and used the courtroom to de-stress. Alex lost Olivia when she started to talk about the case. Normally Olivia paid attention to everything she said, but tonight she couldn't. She had a hard time focusing because of the feeling of Alex's legs against her own, as well as the way the woman kept smiling and licking her lips.

Olivia continued nodding at times she felt were appropriate, but she couldn't help the thoughts of how she'd like to lean forward and kiss the woman, hard. After she'd get her into a kiss, she'd move her hands down the woman's body and pull her down beneath her, trapping her. She would then kiss her even more passionately while she moved her right hand down to –

"Olivia?"

The brunette snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes? I was listening."

The blonde grinned knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were."

"No I really was. You sent that guy to jail for a really long time."

The blonde smirked. Olivia had barely managed to spill out that sentence. All the brunette could do to save herself was smile and blush in response. She knew she'd been caught, but who could blame her? She had a gorgeous blonde before her. Who wouldn't start daydreaming about her?

"Should we watch a movie instead of trying to have a conversation?"

Olivia, still blushing, nodded.

"Sure."

"Alright. You pick it out while I go put this away."

Alex got up and put the pizza in the fridge, returning just as Olivia was putting a DVD in. Alex watched as the detective made her way back to the couch, sat, and rested her arm on the back of the couch. The woman made a suggested eyebrow wave which caused the blonde to laugh.

She made her way over, grinning, and laid against Olivia. She continued smiling when the brunette moved her arm down and wrapped it around her waist protectively. She moved her hand to lace their fingers together and turned to face the movie. She loved lying like this with Olivia; she felt so at peace. The woman was able to calm her like no one else. She yawned and rested her head against Olivia's stomach before sighing happily.

Olivia on the other hand, was trying her best to focus on the movie. Ever since she had walked in the door, she had been fighting the urge to take Alex. She had been in the mood all day, but she knew she should wait until they were in bed to initiate anything. She didn't want to ruin an evening of just spending time together. She knew Alex enjoyed when they just laid with one another, so she forced herself to keep her eyes on the television. The brunette was able to control herself for the first part of the movie, but after a while, she could no longer ignore the beautiful woman lying against her. She had to touch her. She discreetly moved her hand down, telling herself she'd be satisfied if she just touched Alex's side. She slid her hand under the bottom of the blonde's shirt, gently stroking her fingers against the woman's soft skin.

Alex shifted to give the woman better access to her skin, moving her arm above her head to rest on Olivia's lap. The brunette swallowed hard, unable to miss how the woman's shirt rose to expose her midriff and how the top was now tight against her chest. She watched as Alex's breasts pressed hard against her top every time she inhaled and she had to consciously suppress a groan at how sexy it was. Olivia turned her head to face the television again, biting her tongue in an attempt to suppress her urges. She let her hand roam the blonde's stomach, getting progressively higher. It didn't take long for her to start brushing the underneath of the woman's breasts with the side of her hand before finally outright sliding over them. She smiled when she realised Alex's nipples were rock hard.

"We're supposed to be watching a movie."

"You're hot. I can't help it."

Olivia cupped the blonde's left breast and passed her thumb over the nipple. Alex refused to acknowledge the dip in her belly, deciding to look up at Olivia instead. She stared in her eyes as she felt the woman slide her hand down to her pyjama bottoms. She stared people down in the court room daily, but when Olivia slid her hand into her pants, she was powerless to resist her.

Olivia gently glided her hand down Alex's leg, dancing her fingers along the woman's thigh before leaning down and covering the blonde's mouth with her own. She kissed her slowly and gently at first, taking the time to just tease her lips. She knew that they were very sensitive, and she grinned mentally when she felt hard nipples against her arm.

Alex whimpered when she felt Olivia's tongue slide against her lips at the same time as the brunette's fingers snuck against her inner thighs. Olivia continued to tease her lips as she snuck her fingers closer and closer to Alex's centre. The blonde shifted and spread her legs to give Olivia better access, but the detective made no move to get any closer. Alex, for her part, assaulted the brunette's lips to let out some of her frustration. She had learnt the hard way that if she grabbed her hand and pushed it where she wanted it, Olivia would only tease her twice as bad.

Alex continued to be teased until Olivia _finally_ gave her what she wanted. Alex couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as the brunette dove her tongue into her mouth and pressed the palm of her hand firmly against her.

"God, Liv."

Alex swallowed hard, unable to coordinate herself enough to kiss any longer. She dropped her head to Olivia's thigh, pumping her hips against the woman's fingers.

"Fuck. You feel so good."

The brunette pressed her lips to the top of Alex's head.

"I want you."

Alex nodded, her stomach dropping hard at the thought of what was next.

Olivia shifted, making a move to get up. She slid her hands down Alex's arms as she stood, until her hands met with the blonde's. She helped the woman up and held her close, kissing her gently as she led the way to the bedroom. When they walked into the room, Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and held her gently.

"I need you so bad. I've wanted you since I walked in the door."

The huskiness of the woman's voice caused Alex to shiver. She could hear the desire in her voice and it made her feel sexy. She liked knowing how the detective wanted her because it made her feel attractive and wanted.

The blonde pulled back and met Olivia's eyes.

"You could have had me right away."

Olivia kissed her forehead gently.

"I wanted to hold you first," she whispered.

Alex shivered at the sweet words. This woman just got more and more sexy.

Alex sought out her lips, running her fingers through the detective's hair as she did so. She opened her mouth and welcomed the brunette's tongue against her own, pressing herself flush against the other woman. They kissed passionately before Olivia stripped Alex of her top, letting out a small groan when she saw the woman's chest.

She brought her lips to Alex's neck and her thumbs up to her nipples. She grazed them over the peaks as she licked the woman's neck. Alex let out a gasp and shivered, pressing her body against Olivia. She felt a wave of arousal shoot down her belly to her clit, causing the throbbing between her legs to increase dramatically.

Alex pulled off Olivia's top and moved back towards the bed. She sat down and undid Olivia's jeans, pulling them down with her underwear and licking the sensitive skin just below her belly. Olivia groaned and leaned down, capturing Alex's lips in a kiss and leading the woman to the pillows. She laid herself over the blonde, kissing her hard and moving her hands along her body. She touched all the places she had discovered thus far that would make the counsellor grind against her. When the woman was finally starting to lose it, Olivia brought herself down and removed Alex's pants and underwear.

The brunette carefully kissed and sucked along the creamy skin until she was in the crook of Alex's leg, taking her time licking up the sensitive skin there. By the time she finished, Alex was whimpering and moving her hips towards Olivia's mouth.

"Stop teasing me, Liv. I need you."

Olivia suppressed a groan and brought her mouth to Alex's centre. She gently ran her tongue along her slit, causing the woman to gasp loudly and then groan, pushing her hips into her mouth. Olivia grinned and brought her hands to the blonde's hips, pulling them down to her mouth and licking her hard.

"Oh my God!"

Alex's hips jerked as sparks of electricity ran through her body. Her clit ached for Olivia's touch and she groaned as the woman licked her up and down; it felt so good to have her tongue against her. She tilted her hips as Olivia brought her tongue down to her entrance, moaning and raising her back from the bed as the brunette slid it inside of her.

"Fuck, Olivia. That tongue..."

She spread her legs and gripped the edge of the mattress. She would probably end up with sore fingers from holding on so tight, but she couldn't help it. Olivia touched her in a way she'd never experienced before, and she needed to hold on for dear life.

"Ugh."

She jerked her hips as Olivia sucked her clit in her mouth. She knew she would come soon. It never seemed to take very long. She forced herself to open her eyes, and when she saw Olivia between her legs, her eyes immediately shut in arousal, her head dropping against the pillow and a moan escaping her lips. A whole new wave of arousal flowed through her body, causing her to grind her hips even harder against the brunette. She felt Olivia suck harder and when she felt the woman's fingers starting to slide inside of her, she couldn't help the noises coming from her throat. She was on fire. Olivia was digging further into the base of her clit with her tongue and her fingers were starting to push her over the edge. Alex didn't know what to do with herself. She was alternating between arching her back and jerking her hips, sometimes doing both. She was getting so close that she could even feel her toes starting to curl.

"Oh God, baby. I'm going to come."

Alex gasped loudly when the brunette began sucking even harder, and her hips jerked as she started to come. She felt the orgasm pull from her nipples down to her belly, finally pushing down to her clit where Olivia was sucking hard. She felt herself let out a shout, clamping her eyes shut tight as her hips ground furiously against Olivia's mouth. Just as she was starting to calm down, Olivia moved her fingers over Alex's G-spot, causing the woman to curse loudly and come a second time. By the time Olivia had finally backed off, Alex was left panting and unable to form words.

Olivia gently slid out of the woman, crawling up to her and cradling her in her arms. Alex was still trying to catch her breath, but definitely enjoyed the feeling of Olivia's arms wrapped around her. When she finally managed to even her breathing, she looked back and smiled at the brunette.

"I love it when you do that to me."

"Me too. You're so beautiful."

Olivia placed a gentle kiss on the woman's temple.

"Thanks, baby."

Alex turned her head and sighed heavily.

"I'm so exhausted."

Olivia chuckled.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Aren't you-"

"Not even. You wore me out. I thoroughly enjoyed that. Now, I just want to hold you."

Alex smiled.

"You won't let go?"

"Never. I love being so close to you."

Olivia tucked her hand around the blonde's stomach, pulling her close. She wiggled her knees as close as she could, so that they were pressing right up to the back of Alex's knees. She could feel every inch of the blonde against her body and she loved it. She breathed in, smelling Alex's shampoo, and was unable to stop the smile on her face.

"My God I'm lucky."

"So am I."

"I can't believe I'm here with you now. Do you know how long I've wanted you?"

Alex brought Olivia's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Probably as long as I've wanted you."

She turned her head towards Olivia. The brunette leaned forward and kissed her lips. They smiled at one another before resting their heads back on the pillow.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight baby girl."

Olivia gave the blonde one last loving squeeze before they both fell asleep.

END


End file.
